Heart Of Gold
by AntRome7
Summary: Allyayah was always known to have a heart of gold.
1. Love For A Big Sister

**Wonder Over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken and the Walt Disney Company.**

**Love For A ****Big Sister**

"Ally? What's wrong?" Essie asked as she looked at her little sister with concern and confusion mixed into one.

Ally never broke eye contact with her elder sibling. She crawled into Essie's lap and snuggled into her chest. Her heartbeat ringing in her head.

"I love you big sister." Ally told her sister who gave her a smile.

"I love you too little sister."


	2. Crush

**Crush**

Was it too early to have a crush on somebody at the age of seven? Because that's how Ally was feeling as she watched Francesca Galvan take her stuff out of her locker and into her bag. When Francesca looked over to the student lounge area, nobody was there. She shrugged and stared to walk to the cafeteria to wait on bus 39. Ally could feel her heart pound harder and harder and her cheeks burn as she hid behind the corner. _Oh god, I'm in love with Francesca Galvan!_

"Ally! Come on!" Essie called for her younger sister.

Ally waited for her heart to slow to its normal rate and walked over to her older sister. As Essie went on and on how she was so ready to be in middle school so she could get away from Ms. Jackson, Ally let her mind melt into her previous thought. _Yeah, I'm in love with Francesca Galvan._


	3. Dance

**Dance**

Essie hated dances, she hated dancing in general. She always felt that somebody was watching her and judging her. So she was sitting the little dance party that Ally and her four little biological cousins were throwing in the backyard out. That was until Ally came and basically dragged her to the others. And for the first time in two years, Essie danced for more than four seconds.


	4. It Started With A Kiss

**It Started With A Kiss**

Ally watched as Fran sat down next to her. Soon, Ally found herself in the older girl's lap and just like her, Fran was blushing red.

"Franny?"

Ally's lips were quickly connected to Fran's. Ally felt like she was in one of those cheesy romance movies. Getting her first kiss in a bedroom. _Kiss back! Kiss back! _Her mind told its 13 year old owner. And she did. Another minute passed and both girls pulled away.

"Sorry...for..not...talking, Al." Fran apologized while panting a little.

"It's o-ok, Fran." Ally told her.

Yep, Ally definitely felt like she was in one of those cheesy romance movies. The ones where it all started with a kiss. And Ally really hoped that was her situation right now.


	5. Jacket

**Jacket **

"Huh?"

Essie looked behind her to see Ally putting a dark blue jacket on her older sister. Ally stepped back just to make sure the jacket fit and was warm.

"It's just in case you get cold." Ally told her older sister and was rewarded with a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks little sis." Essie thanked and she got a smile from her little sister as her own reward.

"You're welcome."


	6. Sick Hugs

**Sick** **Hugs**

Hater sighed as he laid down on his bed. The skeleton had came down with a cold and Peepers had spent half an hour of trying to persuade his husband that everything would be ok just because Hater would be stuck in bed for three through five days. Essie would be at preschool until 2:34 p.m, so the only kid that would be at home was Ally. _Ally._ Hater was quickly reminded that they had adopted a now ten month old four months ago back in June. Soft snores left the crib as his youngest daughter took her third nap of the day. Something Hater should be doing too.

Despite his aching bones and the risk of passing on his sickness to his baby, Hater got up and walked over to the crib and scooped Ally into his arms. _You are the worst father ever, Hater. Nobody in their right mind would pick their daughter up while they're sick! _Hater sighed and walked over to the chair that he and Peepers bought and sat down with his child still in his arms. Hater leans back in the chair and then brings Ally to his chest and lays her on it. A smile is shown to one Ally's fathers as she feels his ribs through the cloth. Hater watches as Ally's arms move out from under her head to spread them as far as they could go, her legs doing the same. It was as if Ally could tell if Hater was sick and she was trying to do her best to give Hater a hug.

Hater brought his lips to Ally's forehead and pulled away a few seconds later. He gently wrapped his arms around Ally's back and watched Ally snuggle even more into him. Slowly, Hater's eyes closed and he joined Ally in dreamland. And for the first time since Hater woke up, his cold wasn't bothering him.


	7. Bruises Part 1

**Bruises part 1**

Ally had her left hand left hip as she and Essie left the school. She stopped once they reached the Skullship and gave their adoptive fathers their usual after school kisses and entered the ship. When dinner interrupted Essie's work on her science project, Essie could just tell that Ally had her hand on her hip again, and that time she was rubbing it. How Hater and Peepers never noticed was something that confused and angered Essie a little bit. That anger was soon put on herself when Essie didn't say anything about it too.

So here they were at bedtime. Essie was wearing her furry purple pajamas and Ally was wearing her green furry pajamas. Essie had asked her younger sister to sleep in her room with her tonight. Her reason was that she fell asleep in English and had a nightmare that she lost Ally. Ally was watching t.v while Essie finished her project and was trying to figure out how to ask Ally without getting her suspicious. As Essie put her project in her bag for Monday, Ally scratched her hip and a hiss of pain was heard by her and her big sister.

"Ally?" Essie asked.

"I'm fine, just a cramp." Ally reassures her sister.

Essie got off her chair and walked over to her sister. Essie got to her knees and touched Ally's hip and the younger hissed in pain again, but this time it looked more painful. Ally grabbed onto her older sibling's left arm and tears appeared in Ally's eyes. Essie pulled Ally's hand away from her hip and lifted the side of Ally's shirt up and gasped at what she saw. A big bruise covered half of Ally's left hip.

"Allyayah Peepers." Essie said.

"It's fine." Ally said softly.

"No it's not fine! It's really big!" Essie argued. "You wouldn't be in pain if you're fine."

"Pesalline, I said I'm fine!" Ally shouted.

"Ok Allyayah, if you said you're fine then how did you get it?" Essie asked.

Ally looked away from her elder sister and back to the t.v. But watching t.v didn't last long because Essie pulled Ally up to her feet and to Ally's horror, they were heading towards Essie's bedroom door. And that meant that Essie was going to go tell their dad and papa.

"Delmar Bartlett did it to me!" Ally shouted. "There, now you know Essie, just please don't tell daddy and papa."

Ally started crying and shaking after she told the truth. Essie grabbed her baby sister and held her tightly. She had to tell their fathers, but that was going to wait after she dealt with Delmar. But, she didn't know the reason why Delmar attacked Ally.

"Why'd he attack you? Are there anymore bruises on you?" Essie questioned.

"He found out that I have a crush on his older half-sister, Francesca Galvan." Ally replied. "And there's one on my belly and one on my leg."

Essie lifted Ally up and let the younger rest her head on Essie's right shoulder. Ally sniffled, but smiled and nuzzled against her sister's neck. The younger child took in the comforting warmth from Essie.

"I'm sorry for lying sissy." Ally apologized.

"It's ok baby sis, you were scared." Essie told Ally. "I love you."

Ally sniffled again and wiped her eyes before saying "I love you too."


	8. Bruises Part 2

**Bruises Part 2**

"Remember, if Delmar tries or does anything to you today you come to me or a teacher."

Ally nodded to her sister's words as Essie rubbed sunscreen on her arms. Ally's face, legs, and upper part of her back that her swimsuit didn't cover was already lathered and rubbed my Essie's hands. It was field day today, but unlike the last school year for Ally and four school years for Essie, all the grades at Orilid Elementary School were participating in field day at the same time, and it was a free-roam day. Essie put the green t-shirt back on over Ally's swimsuit and did the same to herself. The two sisters left the girls restroom with Ally in front and Ally walking very close behind her older sister.

Mrs. Adams, the principal of the school, made sure that the students understood that there would be severe consequences if anyone got into a fight or in trouble today. So that got rid of what Essie wanted to do if Delmar hurt Ally again. After Ally dismissed the students, Ally grabbed her sister's hand and led her sister to the water game stations.

"The hose tag game Essie! The hose tag game!" Ally shouted, grabbing her sister's attention from the sponge passing game.

Essie didn't really like the hose tag game, but she would play it just for Ally. Adrian Stump, a boy from Essie's fourth grade class, was the tagger, while Essie, Ally, Kelly Eglin, Rosa Eglin, Olga Rigger, Judd Rigger, and Bud Jeffries had to avoid being tagged. Essie and Ally took their shirts leaving them in their swimsuits. Ten minutes after the game started, Olga and Judd got tagged, Kelly was hiding behind Adrian without him noticing, Rosa and Bud were hiding behind a tree, and Ally and Essie were trying to find a new place to hide. Without looking where she was running, Essie slipped and landed in a puddle of mud.

"Essie!" Ally shouted.

"Go! Go!" Essie ordered.

Ally didn't want to, but she wanted to win too. She started running again and stopped running once she found a tree. She looked up at all the branches and a idea came to her. Ally walked around the tree until she found the lowest branch and started climbing. _Mrs. Adams didn't say anything about climbing trees as a hiding place. _Ally thought.

"Hey! This is Francesca's tree, Ally loser!"

Ally froze in fear once she heard that voice. She slowly turned around and there he was, Delmar Bartlett. Before Ally could say anything, something fast and hard met her right eye. _Don't let go, just don't let go. _Ally told herself, but her hands didn't listen. She landed on her butt, but that didn't stop the pain that ran through her body besides the pain given to her earlier. Ally heard everyone go silent, absolute and completely silent. When Ally looked at Essie, she saw red covering her face and Ally swore that she saw steam coming from her sister's ears.

"Sissy!" Ally screamed and that was all Essie needed to run over and pull Ally into her arms.

Ally heard more footsteps and when she looked up at, she saw that it was her and Essie's fathers. She reached up to Hater who gladly took his and Peepers's youngest into his arms as well as Peepers and both started cooing out comforting words as she cried. Essie walked over to the tree and started climbing it. She soon came back down dragging a bruised Delmar with her. Hater and Peepers weren't stupid to know that this boy was Ally's attacker. Hater and Peepers got ready to go at the boy, but stopped when they felt Ally tug on their clothes.

"Home, wanna go home." Ally sniffled.

Peepers and Hater sighed and called Essie over. Essie happily walked over and followed her parents and sister. She grabbed her and Ally's shirts and climbed up onto Hater's shoulders. Hater smiled up at his oldest who smiled down at him right back.

"Good job baby girl." Hater told Essie.

"Thank you papa."

* * *

Ally looked up from playing her video game to see that Essie had come in her room. Dread started to fill the younger girl's mind as she got ready to be told that Hater and Peepers had grounded them.

"We're grounded aren't we?" Ally asked.

"Nope, and you don't have to worry about Delmar for the rest of your life. He moved off the planet with his mom." Essie answered.

_Unless I marry Fran. _Ally thought glumly. Essie got onto Ally's bed and wrapped her arms and legs around Ally. Ally saved and turned off her game and tucked her head under Essie's and sighed happily. Finally and hopefully this Delmar problem was done forever. Ally rubbed her hand over her hurt eye which started to turn into a black eye, but was stopped by Essie grabbing her hand and pulled it away.

"Girls?" Peepers asked as he entered Ally's room. "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"How did you know that I was in here?" Essie asked while helping Peepers get onto the bed by picking him up.

"Something was just telling me that I would find my girls in here together." The commander replied.

"Daddy, am is Essie going to jail?" Ally asked.

"What? No of course not! Papa and I are working with Delmar's mom over it." Peepers told Ally. " Don't worry sweetie, Essie's not going to jail."

Ally smiled and snuggled against Essie and reached out to Peepers's left hand. Peepers grabbed Ally's hand and scooted closer to Essie and rest his head on Essie's right shoulder. The commander received a kiss to his top eyelid which caused Peepers to nuzzle her. Before Essie knew it, her dad and baby sister were asleep in a matter of six minutes minutes. Essie smiled and kissed Ally on her forehead and gave Peepers another kiss on his top eyelid. And soon, Essie joined her sister and father in deep sleep.


	9. Cave

**Cave**

"Ally!"

The eight-year-old felt pain all around her body. She fought against the pain as she rose up from the cave's ground. A pool of blood was under her, but it wasn't hers. Looking around the cave, she found a dead human man's body covered in blood.

"Ally! Are you alive?" Came Martin's voice. "If you are, can I have your blessing to marry your sister?"

"Seriously ?" A hard smack could be heard by Ally.

"Can I come up before a bear or mountain lion comes and kills me or I don't know, make me it's cub." Ally called up to the two 11-year-olds

A end of a rope was thrown down the hole and Ally climbed up the rope. She didn't have time to recover from the long climb because she was pulled into Essie's arms and held tightly by her older sister.

"Watch where you're going next time." Essie said.

Ally sighed. "Yes big sister."


	10. Fear

**Fear**

_Come on Es, you're 16. You're the future leader of the Hater Empire! _Essie turned back to the darkness of the basement of her grandma Lilly's house. _And you're afraid of the fucking dark. _And what was worse, the light switches weren't working.

Spring cleaning was taking place in her maternal grandparent's house and Lilly and Julian had asked their eldest biologic grandchild and third oldest grandchild for help. Ally was tasked with helping her grandfather dust his collectibles while Essie was tasked with getting and retrieving boxes from places around the house. So far, it had been mostly the attic, but this time, it was the basement. _Come on! You're almost an adult and you can't over the dark?! _

"Hey Es!"

Essie jumped and glared at her baby sister. And in response Ally just smiled. Ally walked past her sister and started down the steps. She looked back at her sibling and realized her sister wasn't following her.

"Essie?" Ally asked.

"I...I'm afraid of the dark." Essie looked away.

Ally walked back up two stairs and grabbed her big sister's hand. "Then I guess I have to protect my big sister from the darkness."

Essie smiled and let her sister lead her down the stairs. "Thank you."


End file.
